


Book 1: Water ~ Elements Collide

by ImmortalDayZ



Series: Percy Jackson x Avatar [1]
Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Hurt Percy, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Pain, Romance, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalDayZ/pseuds/ImmortalDayZ
Summary: Percy knows what it's like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders. So after he loses everything, his friends, his family, his world hes just so tired and alone. But when he is sent to a new world to be a hero all over again will he help the young boy who reminds him of who he used to be or will the grief and pain of his loses be too much for him to handle. People believe the avatar will save the world but he can't do it alone, he will need the help of the prince of the sea and along the way maybe he can douse the heart of the prince of the Fire nation.





	1. Only The Dead See The End Of War

He felt numb. All over just numb. He'd screamed so much he wasn't sure if he had a voice anymore. Percy had seen sights unimaginable even in the worst nightmares. He watched all his friends in pain and misery as their souls left their eyes. It's not like you see in the movies, it wasn’t poetic or peaceful, this was brutal and painful. Everyone’s bodies covered in blood some with no bodies left. It would make the bravest warriors sick to the stomach. And Gods were these heroes brave. 

They thought Percy was brave, the brave leader who they would follow to victory. But Percy saw no victory in war, only blood, so much blood. Inside Percy was terrified, so scared that he wouldn't be able to protect his family and his fears became true as each fell. He kept going, knowing others would be looking to him but he couldn't hold onto that strength when he heard her scream. 

It was excruciating and made his heart drop. Percy turned to see Annabeth, his most treasured wise girl being crushed slowly by the Earth titan. "ANNABETH!" he yelled not to try and stop Gaia, he knew she wouldn't stop but just to let Annabeth know he was coming for her. He ran with every fibre in his body reaching her as her screams faded. Gaia threw her aside like she was just a pest leaving Percy to just catch her before she hit the ground.

He carefully pulled her into his lap and looked her over trying to see where the blood was coming from so he could stop it but it came from everywhere. The blood seeped into his shirt as he held her close. "P-Percy" she stuttered, her breathing becoming very difficult. "Shhh Annabeth I’m here, it’s going to be okay" he knew it wouldn't be but he wanted it to be more than anything. She was the only one he had left and now he was going to lose her too.

He wiped tears from her eyes holding back his own for her sake, she wouldn't want to see him cry, and he had to be strong for everyone else. But she knew, she always knew. She slowly reached up and stroked his cheek "I-it’s okay Percy, death isn't t-the end". "No don't say that you’re not going to die, you’re going to be fine, and we made a promise remember. We would win this war and go to college in Rome where I would marry you. We were finally going to be free of all this" he said firmly like it had to happen as his hand went over his pocket that held the ring.

"I-I don’t think I’m g-going to be able to k-keep that promise P-Percy, I wish I could stay with you forever and grow old we-with you but t-the fates have other plans, but I can keep one part of that promise" she smiles gently moving her hand to his pocket. Percy gets the ring out of his pocket and gently places it on her finger making her bloody face smile with pure happiness making a smile appear on his face even if it was pained. "I have and will always love you wise girl, not even death will change that" he says as he strokes her hair trying to comfort her unable to hold back gentle tears. 

Percy felt her shake in his arms and just held her close knowing he could do nothing else. "A-and I love you too seaweed brain, more than any w-words could des-describe". He leans down and they share one last kiss saying everything that needed to be said with that one action. Percy sees her breath becoming slower knowing she was leaving soon "P-please wise girl, don't leave me here alone" he whispered in her hair. "We we-will see each other again I-in Elysium, this is not g-goodbye my love" she said as a tear fell from her eyes. "B-be happy P-Percy, move on a-and don't j-join me too soon" she mutters quietly. "Keep fighting Percy, I-I love you" she manages out as her last breath leaves her making her motionless in his arms.

He can feel his soul leaving with her, all he can do is hold her body close, he puts his forehead to hers and whispers "I love you Wise girl" and his tears fall fast and harsh down his face landing on hers. He held her head to his chest and screamed in complete anguish crying for everything he'd lost. "I’m so sorry" he mutters over and over knowing that if he was faster he could have saved them, he should have saved them. Percy looks up to see Gaia laughing. She was actually laughing as lives were lost and innocence destroyed, laughing at the fact she just destroyed everything he held dear. His vision became red.

He was engrossed in such anger that he barely remembers moving. He gently lays Annabeth down and slowly stands looking at her with such hatred she faltered. She had taken everything from him, everyone. "You’re dead" he barely whispers but it’s enough to make her spine shiver in fear but she tries to laugh it off "oh the great leader Perseus Jackson, did I kill some of your precious friends, what a shame, it’s not my fault you couldn't save them" she mutters with her voice dripping in sarcasm. She would later regret that because the second she blinked Percy was gone only to appear in front of her seconds later. 

"No, you killed my family" he growled and attacked with pure fury, slashing and cutting her body. She swiped for him but he jumped on her arm and ran up to her face slashing her eye making her scream. She threw him off but he landed on his feet "This" he said as he raised his arms, water gathering beside him as the very ground shook and cracked. "This is for my family" he said hurtling the water towards her. "For Leo" he said hitting her again "for frank" hit "for Hazel" hit "for Jason" hit "for Piper" hit "for Nico" hit "will" hit "Grover" hit "Thalia" hit "for every demigod you've hurt" hit and the earth surrounds her feet "and for Annabeth" he growls making the water surround her entering the cuts he made before bursting her apart from the inside. 

All that remained was a pile of dirt on the ground. Percy breathing was heavy and he fell to his knees dropping his sword, the ground still shaking from his anger and pain. They had won, he could hear others yelling in victory behind him but he couldn't find anything to celibate. He just sat there seeing the bodies of his family splayed across the battle ground as his own body was covered in blood he just looked red. "Percy" he heard a strong but gentle and deep voice say in front of him. He didn't even have the will to look up but knew who it was "my son, I-I'm so sorry, rest now" his father said crouching in front of him placing a hand on the side of Percy's neck.  
Percy just closed his eyes wanting to block everything out. The cries of victory, the cries of loss and pain, the cries of the Gods over their lost children but when he closed his eyes all he saw was his family’s bodies.

==========================================================================================

When he was finally able to open his eyes again he was kneeling on the pristine marble fall of the Olympus throne room. All the Gods sat on their thrones but not looking grand and powerful, just sad for all the children they lost. "Perseus Jackson, you have once again saved Olympus. We would offer you immortality" Zeus announced.

But Percy just looks up at him before slowly standing wobbling slightly as his wounds sting and his exhaustion setting in, Poseidon nearly coming to his aid but seeing the determination in his sons eyes he sit back down "no. the only solace I have is knowing one day I will see them again, don't take that from me, please" Percy says as his eyes drift to the floor. Zeus sighs at the lost hero "very well, then we would each bless you for your service, our greatest and last standing hero, the strongest of them all." he says.

Apollo gave him the ability to heal others with his water. Ares gave him the knowledge and skill to use every weapon created. Artemis gave him the skill of archery as well as a blessing with animals. Hephaestus made him more resistant to fire. Athena gave him wisdom. Hades gave him more power over the earth and favour in the shadows. Hermes gave him enhanced speed and stealth. Zeus blessed him with the grace of the skies, they air would work with his water. And his father gave him more power over the water and its creatures as well as crowning him prince of the seas. 

"We would also grant you a title. You are Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Prince of the sea, savour of Olympus, Champion of the gods, Patron of heroes, Protector and leader of demigods, the loyal, wayward hero and the strongest in history. Master of swordsmanship and defier of the fates and prophesies, bearer of burdens and the bane of those who threaten your friends.

Your great achievements will forever go down in history and will be told throughout the years to come, Retriever of the master bolt, the golden fleece, the master bolt, Hades helm and the twelfth legions eagle. Navigator of the labyrinth and sea of monsters. Bane of kronos and Gaia. Conqueror of titans, monsters and gods, bearer of the sky, praetor of the camps, survivor of torturous and the savour of Olympus.

Percy couldn't bring himself to speak not knowing what to say, he didn't see a need for any of this, he'd failed to save his friends and he definitely didn't see himself as a hero so he just bowed his head in thanks which shocked many of the gods, Percy had always been somewhat rude to the Gods never bowing to their authority but he just didn't have the effort to be snarky. Percy wobbled again and falls to his knees and this time his father couldn't just watch. He rushed over to Percy’s side shrinking to his size and put an arm around his waist to keep him stable.

He could feel Percy’s body shake and when he looked in his eyes they just seemed broken, no longer the fun and sarcastic eyes you would get lost in like the sea but a frozen ocean cracking with each blink. Poseidon was about to try and comfort his son with words that he knew deep down would do nothing to help his child. But as he opened his mouth a bright light filled the room even making the gods have to look away.

Finally able to see again Percy sees the ones who brought him all this pain. The Fates. The three women stood before him with waves of power seeping from their bones making even the gods shiver. "Perseus Jackson" the first one announces "your may not be at peace just yet" these words made Percy’s blood freeze "there is another battle that needs to be won"

"NO!" Percy yells standing tall making the Gods look at him astonished "no more, find another hero, haven't I done enough, haven't I given and lost enough!" he shouted at them making the gods feel even more respect for the broken hero being able to stand up to the beings that literally controlled your fate.  
"We truly are sorry; you are the only one who can save the worlds. You may not rest yet. This is out of even our control young hero. You will go to the world above our own and stop its destruction and therefore the destruction of this world"

Percy just shook with anger "I don't give a dam about the world, what has it ever done for me!" he yells truly wanting to not care but as always his loyalty to the innocent being living there over took his selfish wants. He thought of his mother and the other camps. He again fell to his knees but this time not from pain, just from utter exhaustion "I’m so tired" he whispered. "Tired of being the hero", why couldn't he be saved for once. But he would take this burden and any other given to him so others didn't have to. 

"There must be another way, find someone else!" Poseidon practically begged wanting his son to finally rest. But the fates shake their heads "it must be him and it must be now, we are sorry." Poseidon is about to argue more but Percy lays a hand on his shoulder and gives him a look that says it all. Percy would take this pain so others wouldn't have to. Poseidon nodded knowing his son was right even if he hated it.

"there may be no gift we can grant you that would equal what you have done for this world but is there anything you request" Zeus asks finally with no malice or anger, he truly felt pity for the demigod as did all the gods, they knew he was doing this for their children. "Can- can I speak to my mum before I go" he says so quietly Zeus barely hears him but he nods and with a flash his mother appears in front of him confused until she sees her son sat on the ground.

"Percy!" she yells and rushes over to him kneeling in front of him and assessing for injuries but Percy just holds her hand "It's okay mum" but she knew it wasn't she could tell just with one look that he was heartbroken so all she could do was hug him tightly like she would when he was a child leaving him to just cry in her arms "I’m sorry baby" she whispered in his ears. The gods looking down saddened, it was easy for them to forget he was only 17. 

"Mum.. I have to go away for a while" she looked like she wanted to protest but she knew there was no stopping him. She nods and strokes his hair as tears fall from her face "then you come back to me, you hear, you hold on and you come back to me, promise" she said firmly but with a gentleness in her voice. Percy nods "I promise" he tries to smile but it doesn't quite have the same cheekiness to it. "I love you mum, I’m sorry I’ve put you through all of this, you’re the greatest mum in the world and you deserve better". Percy says looking her in the eyes meaning every word.

She holds the side of his face and looks him in the eye "there is nothing better than you, I wouldn't change you for anything Percy Jackson and never forget that, never forget I love you. Please smile again, your smile is one of a kind" she says tears dripping from her face. All he can do is nod, knowing it would be an insult to fake a smile. She kisses his head and hugs him tightly. "My baby, I love you" she whispers as her body is transported back home in a flash.

Percy looks up at the gods with tears in his eyes but not letting them fall "look after her" They nod but that's not enough for Percy so he gives them a horrifying glare making even Zeus squirm "swear on the river Styx you will look after her, if you break it I will personally hunt you even if I am in another world I will find a way" he said calmly but that just made it that much more terrifying. They all swear and he nods satisfied.

Poseidon moved again towards his son and to even his surprise he hugged Percy tightly "I know you are lost right now and it may take time but know your friends are at peace and one day you will be as well". His father truly hoped that Percy wouldn't have to fight anymore; all the gods did in fact even Ares who had now come to respect the boy, man he had become. The Gods truly considered him one of their own even if he was just a puny demigod. Percy's dad squeezed him tightly before letting him go. 

"You must go now young hero, to save this new world" the fates said raising their hands power filling the room. "How will I know what to do?" he asks really unsure of what is happening. "You will know" they reply in a riddle as ever before Percy is surrounded in a bright light that feels like its burning his skin but he doesn't let a scream pass his lips. Since torturous he had become pretty good at withstanding pain. Percy felt his very being fading until he could no longer feel anything around him. It was just dark. 

At first Percy felt weightless. Like nothing was holding him, he could feel a cold air hitting him as he fell, at least he assumed he was falling, he still couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. It’s a strange feeling to him but soon that feeling was replaced by cold. A freezing cold like none he'd felt before. He finally pried open his eyes slowly to see the moon moving away from him or wait he was moving away from the moon. Sinking deeper into cold water, he knew he should start swimming up, he couldn't drown but he could freeze to death but no matter what he tried he didn't have the effort or the want to move. 'Sorry wise girl' he though as he sank, she wouldn't be pleased to see him so soon but he just couldn't bring himself to move.

He closed his eyes ready to leave but something made them shoot open, another presence in the water. A boy. Percy felt drawn to him with an overpowering need to protect him. He saw a large creature behind him but didn't have time to question it as they sank deeper. A storm at the surface making the waves crash against the boy making him drift further apart.

Percy gathered all of his strength and swam towards him willing the water to help him, he got closer and closer until finally he reached out and grabbed the boy’s arms. The second he touched him the boy’s eyes shot open shining a blue nearly white colour as power rose from around him. The water around them coming together making an orb, Percy didn't know why or how but his body responded as he pulled the boy closer and willed the water to protect them, any way it could. Protect was Percy's only thought, just protect. His vision turned to black as he fell into a deep sleep not knowing the next time he saw daylight it would not be for a long time.


	2. The Boys In The Iceberg

''Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar could master all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless Firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world'

Katara's thoughts were broken when her older brother Sokka spoke "it's not getting away from me this time" he says determined as he stares intently at the fish swimming in the freezing water. They are both dressed in the southern water tribe's attire, that being thick blue coats with fur and gloves to keep them warm. It's cold all year round in the South Pole but the few people living there became accustomed to the cold. Living in snow houses or tents and living of the fish Sokka was currently trying to catch.  
"Watch and learn Katara this is how you catch a fish" Sokka says in a braggy tone but Katara isn't very impressed and instead she leans over the edge of the canoe to see a fish. Hesitantly, she removes her left glove. She takes a deep breather and with a look of trepidation begins to motion with her hand. Suddenly, a globe of water containing the fish bursts out of the water.

"Sokka, look!" she cheers proud she managed to do it but is struggling to keep the water under control.  
"Shhh. Katara, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'!" Sokka says dismissively still staring at the fish.  
"But Sokka! I caught one!"Katara struggles with the orb of water as it floats closer to Sokka, who raises his spear to strike a fish. When he cocks his arm back he burst the bubble of water. The fish falls back into the sea and Sokka gets drenched in icy water. "Hey!" Katara exclaims annoyed.  
"Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" Sokka says annoyed as he tries to dry himself off.  
Katara looking slightly offended says "It's not magic. It's Waterbending, and it's-" but is cut off by Sokka "Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself" he mutters annoyed.  
"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." she smirk as on cue Sokka is making a muscle and looking at his reflection in the water. He turns to Katara and gives her a look. Suddenly the boat is bumped; they look up to see they have entered an ice packed area. Sokka begins to work frantically to manoeuvre the canoe between the icebergs using the ore.  
Katara and Sokka yell as their canoe is heading straight for large icebergs. "Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Katara yells. The canoe threads its way through the ice pack but icebergs continue colliding all around them. Each time they manage to avoid getting crushed between the colliding icebergs, but their safety margins decreases rapidly each time. Finally the canoe is crushed when three icebergs collide at once. Sokka and Katara jump out in time onto one of the icebergs. 

Now safely stuck on an iceberg Katara breaths "You call that left?"  
"You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have Waterbended us out of the ice." Sokka counters  
"So it's my fault?" Katara says defensively.  
"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up." This makes Katara's anger boil over and she point accusingly at her brother "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained". As she gets angrier, the iceberg that they are sitting on begins to heave back and forth. And even worse a larger iceberg standing tall behind them seems to crack every time she swipes her arm.

Katara continues on her rant "Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"  
Sokka can see the iceberg cracking behind her and becomes anxious "Uh... Katara? But she doesn't take any notice and keeps talking "I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!" and with another yell and swift arm movement the ice cracks again.  
"Katara! Settle down!" Sokka yells trying to calm her down but it’s ineffective. "No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" As she finishes, the iceberg behind her splits open entirely. It disintegrates and the major pieces fall into the water, pushing their iceberg away. They hold on tightly so they don't fall into the water, Sokka keeping a protective arm around his sister, they may fight but they're still family.  
As the water settles Sokka removes his arm and looks at the water "Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara. Katara with an amazed face looks at the water as well "You mean I did that?" "Yup. Congratulations." Sokka deadpans.

They both are leaning over the edge of the iceberg raft. Suddenly, the water just in front of them begins to glow an incandescent blue. They move backwards on their raft as another, lighter coloured iceberg breaks the surface. It's not that rare for icebergs to rise out of the ocean but this one seemed different to the rest making the two stare at it.  
Katara walks to edge of their iceberg raft to get a better look. Deep in the ice, a figure of a boy is seen. He has blue arrows on his fists and on his bald head. Suddenly, his eyes glow and his arrow markings glow white. Behind him another figure can be seen with a protective arm around the boy but it's too dark to make out his face.  
"He's alive! We have to help." Katara exclaims grabbing Sokka's hockey stick type spear, pulls down her hood and turns to go to the boy. "Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" Sokka yells after her finally coming back to his senses.  
Katara ignores him and skips across a few little icebergs to arrive at the one in which the boy is trapped in. Sokka follows trying to catch up and when he does she begins to use the hockey stick to whack the ice. After a few big whacks, she cracks open the ice and they are blown back by what looks like air being released, as if the iceberg had a hollow chamber within it. The iceberg then cracks from top to bottom and explodes open. A huge shaft of white blue light shoots straight into the heavens.

Elsewhere

An iron hulled battleship with a spiked prow is cutting through the sea nearby. On that ship stands a young man on the foredeck dressed in red, his hair is black like coal and tied into a pony-tail. He is staring intently at the shaft of light in front of the ship. The left side of his face is badly scarred around his left eye, but he is still able to see out of it.  
He speaks in a low gruff voice "Finally." He turns to address someone behind him; "Uncle, do you realise what this means?" Behind him sits an old man seated cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game involving domino like objects. "I won't get to finish my game?" he says as he places another domino, his kind and gentle face seeming uninterested. "It means my search - it's about to come to an end." the boy says firmly with an annoyed face. His uncle groans but the boy ignores it and says "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him Uncle Iroh!"  
Iroh finally looks up from his game and replies "Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" he says smiling but Zuko explodes with anger "I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!" he yells pointing to the light shining in the distance.  
Back at the iceberg

Sokka is stood still shielding his sister from the blast that just happened. When it settles they look up to see residual blue light still swirling around the top of what is left of the iceberg. Suddenly, the boy appears, his eyes and arrow markings still aglow as he takes a step towards them. Sokka raises his spear and yells "Stop!"  
The energy he had seems to fade and he passes out sliding down the side of the ruined iceberg to Sokka and Katara. Katara gasps and lunges forward to catch him as he falls. Once holding him she looks him over seeing he is a boy no older than 12, a bald head and his body is aligned with blue arrows. He is wearing a mustard yellow outfit with an orange shoulder cape like a poncho and orange shoes.

Sokka pokes the boy in the head with the blunt end of his weapon which annoys Katara. "Stop it!”She gently turns him over so that he is lying on his back as he begins to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes. He whispers in a weak voice "I need to ask you something." "What?" Katara asks. "Please... come closer." the boy says still whispering. "What is it?" Katara asks gently.  
The boy's voice suddenly becomes excited and energetic "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asks with pleading eyes and a childish voice. Katara more than confused replies "Uh... sure. I guess."  
The boy lifts himself to his feet and he starts to rub the back of his head, "What's going on here?" the boy asks  
Sokka looking bewildered asks "You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?" and starts poking the boy again with his spear "And why aren't you frozen?" The boy absently brushes away the spear "I'm not sure."He seems to think for a moment and gasps as a low, animal like noise is heard from behind the snow hill and he begins to frantically climb back up the ruined iceberg. He jumps over the lip of what is in fact now a crater and lands on a huge furry animal. "Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy."  
He leans down and opens one of the beast's eyes and closes it again in a failed attempt to wake the creature. He hops down and tries to lift the animal's huge head, but again without effect. Katara and Sokka come around the corner and their mouths drop in shock as the see the monster, whose mouth opens and licks the boy trying to wake him up,. "Haha! You're okay!" He gets up and shakes himself off a bit with a yawn.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asks in complete shock taking a step back. "This is Appa, my flying bison." the boy replies like it’s obvious leaving Sokka to deadpan "Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister." The boy is about to reply when they hear a groan from behind them. All three of them move around Appa to see a teenage boy lying in the ice. He looks tattered and beaten, covered in a few noticeable scratches and his clothes slightly dirty, Katara thought the boy's clothes looked strange but this boys clothes looked like none she had seen before. Slightly tight dark blue trousers and a bright orange shirt with words that none of them can make out because of the deep red that has seeped into the shirt. He is also wearing a blue jacket with a zip and hood. His hair is raven black and his skin slightly tanned, he appears older than the rest of them.  
The three quickly rush over to him but the young boy is the first to speak "hey, are you alright?" he asks gently as he lays a hand on his shoulder. The older starts to stir and opens his eyes leaving the others to marvel at his sea green eyes, getting lost in the colour and pattern, almost drowning it. He takes a few seconds to adjust and come to his sense but when he does he sees others kneeling around him. He quickly stands up on his pained legs and pulls out what first appears to be a metal stick but when he presses it, it turns into a bronze sword. Sokka would be drooling at it if it wasn't aimed at him.  
He quickly pulls the bald boy behind him and points his sword at Katara and Sokka. He doesn't know why but he feels the need to protect the boy even if he has no idea who he is. "Who are you?!" he demands in a deep threatening voice holding some strength to Sokka and Katara. Sokka had pulled his sister behind him and is holding his spear at the new guy.

Before the misunderstanding can get any worse the young boy touches the older boys arm making him flinch slightly but he tries to hide it "it's okay, were all friends here" he smiles. Sokka just mutters under his breath "I wouldn't go that far" but never the less the guy lowers his sword and turns to the boy "you okay kid?" he asks. "I'm fine, the names Aang by the way." He says with a welcoming smile. "Percy Jackson" the other replies simply still trying to adjust to his surroundings only now just realising the cold against his skin but he can't see to bring himself to care.

"Are you okay Percy, you look hurt" Katara finally speaks. Percy looks at her and tries to shrug it off "I'll be fine, just a few scratches" and to Percy they were just scratches compared to what he has dealt with in the past but to the others they look really painful. Katara is about to protest but Aang speaks first seemingly starting to realise something "wait! Do I know you?" he ponders rubbing his chin for a moment before his face lights up with the answer. "Yeh! You were there in the storm, you saved me and Appa!"  
Percy rubs the back of his neck still very confused by everything, how did he get here, why is he here, who are these people and why is he in what he assumes in the south pole but he ignores those questions to reply "uh I guess?" Aang surprisingly hugs him "thank you!" leaving Percy flustered. "Umm no problem kid" leaving Sokka and Katara to just watching the exchange silently.

Aang lets go and turns to Sokka and Katara quickly "So, do you guys live around here?" he asks. "Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy." Sokka accuses. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye." Katara jokes back as the boy puts on an innocent face.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka and I'm Katara." Aang starts to reply while holding back a sneeze "I'm Aa..Aa... ACHOOO!" he sneezes and flies off the ground and into the air before dropping back to the ground gently like nothing happened "I'm Aang, nice to meet you" he smiles. The others including Percy just stare at him amazed and confused while Aang sniffles and rubs his nose.

"You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air." Percy says incredulously. "Really? It felt higher than that." Aang replies looking up to where he just flew into the sky. Katara gasps with understanding "You're an Airbender!" "A what?" Percy asks but Aang replies "Sure am." Sokka waves his hand in front of him dismissively "Giant light beams... flying bison... Airbender...magic swords... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka turns to walk off but stops at the icebergs edge realising he's stuck there with no boat.

Aang notices and asks "Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift." he says before he Airbends himself onto Appa's head, behind him sits an enormous saddle. Aang sits waiting holding the reigns that are attached to both of Appa's horns. "We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara replies as she climbs on Appa.

"Oh, no... I am not getting on that fluffy monster." both Sokka and Percy reply at the same time making them look at each other. "Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death?" Katara replies smugly. Sokka tries to come up with an excuse but gives up and climbs aboard leaving Percy stood there on the ice not sure what to do. He doesn't think these people mean him any harm and he can't stay on an iceberg floating through the sea forever.  
"You coming soldier?!" Sokka yells after him, the word soldier making Percy annoyed "don't call me that" he says but not too maliciously. He looks over at Aang who in turn is looking at with a wanting look on his face. Percy knows nothing about these people but just decides to follow his gut. Percy sighs "looks like I'm sticking with you kid" he replies finally jumping on the creature effortlessly making Aang smile, glad his new friend can come.

"Okay. First time flyers hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" Percy's eyes widen "wait, flying!" he is about to protest and jump off when Appa flaps his huge beaver tail and then launches into the air. He spreads his legs wide, but then comes right back down into the water with a huge splash. He begins to swim them forward leaving Percy relived, he's not even fazed by the sight of the creature, he has definitely seen stranger. Percy becomes deep in thought about his current situation, he knows the fates sent him here for something but he doesn't know what. Maybe these people can help him figure it out or at least explain to him where he is.  
Shaking the reigns again Aang says "Come on, Appa. Yip yip." Sokka doesn't looked shocked "Wow. That was truly amazing."  
"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see." Aang smiles.

Elsewhere

I'm going to bed now. Iroh says yawning. "Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed". Zuko doesn't seem changed by his words "because their honour didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the wait, I will try and update every week :3  
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes I make, please let me know so I can fix them.  
> Hope you enjoyed x


	3. The Risk Of Love Is loss, And The Price Of Loss Is Grief

The sun appears to be setting over the oceans horizon as Appa continues his swim. The bright light seeping into the water entrancing Percy as he thinks, he isn’t sure if he’s pleased the creature can’t fly or if he feels bad because it must be exhausting with the four of them on his back. Katara and Aang seem to be having a conversation at Appa’s head while Sokka and Percy are lying on the saddle in comfortable silence until Sokka breaks it asking "you sure your okay man, those cuts look pretty painful, how’d you get em anyway?" he asks looking at the cuts on his body. This catches Aang and Katara’s attention as they were also wondering the same thing.

Percy sighs gently "I’m fine" but he can see the look on the others faces telling him they don't believe him. Percy groans knowing they won’t leave it alone so he moves to the side of Appa and holds his hand in the water letting the slowly moving water hit his hand. The others watch in amazement as the water moves gently up his arm and heal his wounds leaving a few scars behind. Sure Percy could have done that earlier but honestly the pain didn’t bother him anymore, he’d become accustom to the constant stinging that it kind of kept him grounded. "There, all good". Katara looks at him with stars in her eyes making Percy look slightly confused "you’re a water bender!" 

"A what?" he asks. "A waterbender like me but I’m not very good yet". "Err right... look I’m not exactly from around here and frankly I have no idea what you’re talking about" Percy says with a shrug of his shoulder thankful that the movement doesn’t bring pain anymore. The others look confused "you must still be confused after waking from that ice" Katara says before turning away deciding to talk about this tomorrow, They were all pretty tired after their little adventure today, well to them it was but to Percy today seems pretty calm.  
"What about your chest, is that healed too?" Sokka asks. This makes Percy look at his chest to see a deep blood red covering it long since dried. Percy looks saddened and nearly sick looking at it before he zips up his jacket and lies on his side not facing anyone "it’s not my blood" he says in a low voice. The others wanted to question it but could tell it was a touchy subject so they left it alone still not sure how they feel about this new friend they’ve picked up. They all soon fall asleep on Appa’s back as they make their way to the southern water tribe. All except Percy who laid awake thinking about what was said to him before he left “You must go now young hero, to save this new world ". 

Percy knows he’s not in his world anymore, that much is painfully obvious, he can just feel it, the world around him has a different rhythm to his own, even the water felt new to him. This is what they meant when they said new world but what exactly was he saving it from? However his thoughts soon fade and become filled with images of his friends, the ones he couldn’t save. He feels the tears falling but can’t bring himself to make any sounds; it’s like a pain that is just a part of his being like breathing, he wasn’t sure he deserved to feel okay ever again. He’s not sure he can feel anything again; he hasn’t even shivered once since he woke up surrounded by ice. It just feels right to be cold.

Time Skip

"Aaahhh!" Aang screamed as he shot awake.  
Katara stands in front of him "It's okay Aang. We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you." Aang gets up and puts on his shirt and hood. Katara looks at his airbender tattoos before she grabs Aang by the hand and drags him outside trying to ignore her own curiosity. He carries a staff with him as they leave.  
Katara pulls Aang outside until he is stood in front of no more than two dozen people "this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang."Aang bows to them in a friendly manner, but the people pull back from him. "Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" he says half joking while searching his body for any snot from the big creature.

An elderly woman explains finally speaking up "Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you. “Extinct”? Aang says but soon forgets as Katara continues "Aang, this is my grandmother." "Call me Gran Gran." She replies sweetly

Percy who has been sitting at the side watching the entire exchange from a distance just trying to take in his surroundings, a habit he picked up after having to constantly look out for danger. He becomes distracted as a little girl runs over to him chasing after a ball that rolled away from her. Percy picks it up before handing it back to her. As the little girl takes it she just stares at him for a moment before smiling seemingly pleased by whatever she found "I’m Crystal, what’s your name?" she asked sweetly. 

Percy just stared at her a moment. She has dark brown hair put up into a braid and one of her front teeth missing giving her an innocent and sweet smile. She seemed so carefree and happy it made the corners of Percy’s lips rise. "I'm Percy" and she smiles again with a toothy grin. "That’s a strange name" but Percy knew she didn't mean it in a horrible way, he always liked that about kids, they just spoke their minds not bothering to lie. "Come on Percy" she laughs and grabs his hand gently pulling him to the others. Katara spots Percy coming towards them "oh and this is Percy" she announces to the tribe.

They look at him warily at first but as they look to see crystal holding his hand they become less tense seeing his face gently looking at her letting her pull him around with no argument despite the uncomfortable angle he is in having to lean down slightly so she can hold his hand. Sokka stomps over and takes the staff that Aang was holding grabbing people attention again "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." Percy can see that it means a lot to Aang by the look on his face so he grabs it fixing Sokka with a look before passing it back to Aang who nods in thanks. "It's not for stabbing. It's for airbending." Aang opens the staff into a glider with red wings. "Magic trick! Do it again!" Crystal says excitedly standing beside Percy. 

"Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." Aang explains. "You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly." Sokka groans and Percy rolls his eyes, he’d seen a lot weirder things than people flying heck Jason used to do it all the time. Percy face became saddened at the thought of his friends in the past tense. 

Aang smiles at Sokka before he launches himself into the air with his glider. He soars through the air, doing loops as the villagers on the ground point to him in wonder. Crystal struggles to see over the others being the smallest so Percy picks her up and places her on his shoulders with ease making her smile now she can see him fly.

Aang looks down at Katara who smiles at him. He is so enthralled with her attention that he slams right into Sokka's guard tower. He pulls his head out of the tower and falls to the ground with his glider. "My watchtower!" Sokka yells trying to fix it. "That was amazing Aang" Katara says as she helps Aang back to his feet. He twirls his glider shut as Sokka examines the damaged tower behind him. Percy just smirks and gently lowers Crystal back to the ground

"Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, Percy's a waterbender, and together you can just waste time all day long." Percy finally asks what he’s been wondering "err yeh about that what’s this about waterbending?" Katara look at him confuse "that’s how you healed yourself isn't it, using waterbending" but Percy shakes his head. Gran Gran looks at Percy closer having heard the conversation. She begins taking in every detail she can see before seeing his SPQR tattoo and the trident tattoo on his arms thanks to his sleeves being rolled up. 

She gasps in amazement "You. You are a child of the gods" she exclaims. Thankfully the other villagers were back to running the tribe, that left only Aang, Sokka, Katara, Gran Gran and Crystal to be confused by Gran Gran’s statement. They became even more confused when she kneeled in front of him.

Percy became very uncomfortable and helped her stand again "please don't kneel to me, I don't deserve it and it makes me feel uncomfortable" he says rubbing his neck and wondering how the heck she knows any of this. "Don't deserve it! You deserve so much more!" she explains astonished at him humbleness. "Wait a second Gran Gran do you know him?" Katara asks followed by Sokka "yeh and why did you bow to him?!" he says with his mouth agape, his Gran may be old but she was no push over so seeing her showing Percy such respect was astounding to him.

She gestures for them to follow her into her home; Percy leans down to Crystal and tells her that he will come play with her in a little while. When they get there she pulls out an old box full of scrolls and books all looking dusty but untouched. She picks up the scrolls like they are made of glass and places them gently on the table "These scrolls tell tales of the world bellow our own, it speaks of the Gods of that world and their children. Very powerful beings who reside over their earth and our own but from a greater distance. But when the fighting began the Fire lord commanded that all scrolls containing the tales were to be burned, he hated the idea of there being beings more powerful than himself"  
The others just looked confused as they scanned over the scrolls. Most of them covered in writing they couldn’t read and images of monsters and solders that just confused them more. "What are you talking about, they are just stories?" Sokka says remembering a few times when she would tell them stories but honestly there were too many long names for Sokka to pay attention to. But Gran Gran shakes her head," I thought so too until I saw him" she says pointing to Percy. "What do you mean that's just Percy?" Aang says confused, Percy however wasn’t paying them any mind as he looked at the scrolls seeing familiar names written in Greek and images flashing in his head of the battles it spoke of. Gran Gran shakes her head.  
"I believe Percy is not just a demigod but the greatest demigod to ever live, Perseus Jackson the son of Poseidon, Prince of the sea, savour of Olympus, Champion of the gods, Patron of heroes, Protector and leader of demigods, the loyal, wayward hero and the strongest in history. Master of swordsmanship and defier of the fates and prophesies, bearer of burdens and the bane of those who threaten your friends.” 

“And these books tell tales of your achievements: Retriever of the master bolt, the golden fleece, the master bolt, Hades helm and the twelfth legions eagle. Navigator of the labyrinth and sea of monsters. Bane of kronos and Gaia. Conqueror of titans, monsters and gods, bearer of the sky, praetor of the camps, survivor of torturous and the savour of Olympus.”

The others stood in complete shock "is that true Percy?" Katara asks. Percy look down at his feet thinking of those works knowing he didn’t deserve to even be called a hero "how did you know" he practically whispers to Gran Gran. "Your tattoos, the SPQR one tells me you fought for the legion and the trident tells me you are the son of the great Poseidon, god of the sea, Tides, earthquakes and horses." 

"Yep that dear old dad" Percy chuckles dryly. "Wait! So you’re seriously half God!" Sokka yells leaving Percy to just nod, he figured there was no harm in telling them, the fates never told him he had to keep it a secret and honestly at this point he didn’t care what they had to say anyway. “Well that explains the weird clothes” Sokka jokes trying to lighten the mood unsuccessfully. "But what are you doing in our world?" Katara asks still not sure if she even believes there are other worlds let alone Percy being from one of them. Percy rubs his neck "I’m not too sure on that myself, after the wars the fates told me I have to help save this world, not sure how though" he shrugs.

"Wait wars? You fought in wars as in more than one? You’re only a year older than me!" Sokka exclaims. Percy shakes his head "I was even younger in the first one” that made everyone’s jaw drop except for Gran Gran. She gently lays a hand on his shoulder making him look at her "I am sorry for all you have been through, so much pain for someone so young". This made everyone silent and if Percy was alone he may have cried but he just sucked it up like always "that’s the life of a demigod, just fight every day until you are at peace one way or another". 

"That’s not fair!" Katara exclaims. "Life isn't fair when you’re a demigod; I’m one of the oldest alive. I’ve been fighting for my life since I was 12 and that’s not going to change now. It’s just the way it is". He says calmly trying to digest his own words. Trying to change the subject Percy asks "are their monsters in this world too" Percy asks. "There are less in our world and they tend to leave people alone, people tend to not even notice they are there but if your here they may come after you"

"Why would they go after Percy?" Aang asks not at all bothered by the thought of monsters roaming around. "Because Percy is very powerful and the monsters can sense it and hunt him down, am I right?" she asks "basically, the stronger the godly parent the more things want to kill you" he replies dryly. "And how powerful is this Poseidon" Sokka asks. "He’s one of the three most powerful gods alive". 

"Damn at least we have someone powerful in case the fire nation comes." “What, why would that be such a bad thing?" Aang asks and Percy asks "fire nation?" Katara speaks "Aang, how long were you and Percy in that iceberg?" "I don't know... a few days, maybe?" Katara pauses "I think it was more like a hundred years!" she replies. "What? That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?" Aang replies while Percy gets a sinking feeling she’s right. "Think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation."

"A hundred years! I can't believe it. " Aang says flabbergasted. Percy on the other hand remains silent thinking about his mum, he pulls his hair slightly "I promised her I’d come back" he says to himself but the others hear. "Who?" Katara asks gently. "My mum, I promised her I’d come back to her, she was all I had left and now..." "Oh Percy, I’m so sorry." Katara says but Percy gets up and leaves quickly ignoring the shouts of his name behind him. It was all too much at once.

Percy walks just outside of the tribe before he collapses to the floor tears rolling down his face; damn he was so done with crying. He pulls his knees towards him hiding his face "I thought you couldn't take anymore from me but I guess I was wrong" he cries to the sky. Percy sits there and stares at the water for a long time, thinking about his mother and home. Percy made the Gods swear to look after her so she would have lived a long and happy life; he just wished he could see her one more time. He didn’t get to show her his smile again. He got a sickening feeling in his chest like his heart broke even more as he realised that now he really was alone, there was no one left for him now.

An hour or more passes before Percy is alerted to another presence but before he can get alarmed he sees the small figure of Crystal hiding around the snow bank. "I can see you Crystal" he tries to say in a jokey voice but it just comes out broken. "Sorry" she says not looking him in the eye but Percy is confused "why are you sorry?" he asks. "You seem sad so I’m sorry". This makes Percy look at her for a moment before opening his arms to her; she rushes to him and hugs him tightly. He may have only known her for a day but he wasn’t new to comforting children. The youngest ones at camp often cried when they first arrived scared the monsters were going to get them and Percy soon made it his personal mission to make them smile and honestly he needed a hug right now "you don't have to be sorry for that, it’s not your fault, I’m just sad because I lost someone important to me."  
She looks at him "I lost my daddy, he went to fight in the war but he never came back." Percy’s heart sinks for her, at least he got to grow up with his mum but she lost her dad before she even got to know him. "I’m sorry Crystal" he says hugging her tighter. "I’m scared" she whispers. "Scared of what?" Percy asks gently. "I’m scared that the fire nation is going to take me". Percy holds her tighter and says firm but in a gentle voice "I won't let that happen, I promise". She looks up into his eyes and sees nothing but honesty and smiles. "Now come on, you can show me how to make a proper snow ball".

She soon forgets her sadness and pulls Percy along showing him all sort of thing in her Tribe telling Percy all about her home. Soon they come across Sokka teaching kids how to be soldiers. They stop and watch for a while. "Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" Sokka speaks to a group of six children, most of them toddlers. Percy just chuckles as one of them raises their hand saying they need to pee. "Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks." Sokka says assertively but it falls on deaf ears "but I really gotta go." Sokka gives up "Okay... who else has to go?" and all the children raise their hand before running off.

Aang appears out of nowhere and starts playing with the kids much to Sokka’s dismay "Stop! Stop it right now!" he yells at Aang "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on." "What war? What are you talking about?" Aang asks but before anyone can reply he yells "Penguin" and runs off with Katara following after him.  
Sokka groans on the floor giving up trying to get the kids to listen. "What do you expect they are kids?" Percy says standing over him watching Crystal running off with the other kids. "Yeh well someone has to protect this place and all the men are off fighting!" Percy just shakes his head "the reason they are fighting is so their children don’t have too". Sokka is left speechless thinking about what he said "trust me, I know what it’s like to be thrust into war as a child and there is no glory in it, no courage and honour, just a lot of death. Let kids be kids even if they are living in ignorance"

Sokka looks at him, his eyes travelling to the scars visible on his skin before nodding cringing at how painful they must have been and unbeknownst to him still are. "Now, tell me about this world and this war" Percy says as he sits next to Sokka with a thud. "Well there are four nations. One for every element. Water. Earth. Fire. And Air. 100 years ago, the four nations lived together. But then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him, he vanished. It’s been a hundred years since then and still no sign of the avatar. Without him the fire nation has been free to take over. The only real army left is the earth kingdom and they are slowly losing."

"What’s this Avatar then?" Percy asks thinking over his words. Percy finds it strange that the world is split into four but the more he thinks about it his world was spilt far more than that. "The avatar is the human form of light and peace through the connection with the Avatar Spirit. They are the only being with the ability to bend all four elements, it is considered the Avatar's duty to master the four and use that power to keep balance. Every time the avatar dies they are reincarnated into the next nation but the Avatar is said to have never reincarnated to the air nomads."

"You know you’re smarter than you look" Percy jokes knowing others say the same about him. "Can everyone ‘bend’ then?" Percy asks and Sokka shakes his head "no, most people can't, were called non-benders, doesn’t mean I can't fight though" Sokka says holding his sword to his side. "No doubt, fancy a spar" replies Percy. Sokka gets a gleam in his eye "really!" "Sure it’s been a hundred years since I had a good fight" Percy says getting up and helping Sokka up. Percy shakes his head slightly at that sentence, only he could say those words and think they weren’t completely outlandish. 

Percy gets out riptide and clicks it making it into his signature bronze sword "whoa" Sokka exclaims. "That’s a nice sword!" Percy nods "yeh it’s magic, if I ever lose it, it just returns to my pocket." Sokka closes his mouth trying to look like he’s not totally amazed and they start to fight. Sokka is only stood for about a second before Percy sword is at his neck.

"Rematch!" Sokka says and they have one, and another, and many more until Sokka falls to the ground exhausted "what are you made of?!" Percy chuckles. "You did pretty well, you have a good swing" but Sokka shakes his head "I lost every time and didn't hit you once!" "Don’t take it too hard, I am the demigod of swordsmanship after all, I’m the greatest sword fighter to have lived, apparently" he says impressed rubbing his neck. "Dude! You are my idol!" Suddenly they are interrupted by a bright light of fire shooting into the sky like a firework. "Oh no!" Sokka exclaims.

Back on the ship

Zuko stands at the helm of the ship looking at the light "The last airbender." Zuko mutters “Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar...as well as his hiding place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit rushed so it's not as descriptive. I will come back and edit it later to hopefully improve it but hope you enjoy <3 Thanks.


	4. Fire and water can never make harmony

It is nearly sunset as Sokka and Percy run back to the tribe after seeing the shot in the sky. They look down the ice road out of the village to see Aang and Katara in the distance walking toward them. As they approach, the children run forward to greet them "Yay! Aang's back!" The children gather around Aang as Sokka comes forward angrily.

Pointing at Aang Sokka shouts "I knew it! You signalled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" Percy close behind him holds his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident." Katara explains. "Yeh, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well... we "boobied" right into it." Percy would laugh at Aang if he wasn't angry.

Gran Gran shakes her head at Katara "you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" but Aang stands up for her "don't blame Katara! I brought her there." he says looking downcast "It's my fault." Percy sighs "you need to be more careful Aang." But sokka wasn't taking it so lightly "Aha! The traitor confesses! The foreigner is banned from our village!" he declares. This makes Katara angry "Sokka, you're making a mistake."

But Sokka stands strong on the statement "No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!"

"Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun." Katara cried.

"Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!" Sokka spat. Aang smiles earnestly "you should try it sometime" of course just angering Sokka more "Get out of our village. Now!" Percy finally stepped in "Sokka, he just a kid" but he shoot his head "im sorry Percy but hes put us in danger, he has to go"

"Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this" Katara begs but Gran Gran just shakes her head "Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves."  
"Then I'm banished too!" Katara declares and she turns, taking Aang by the shoulder, and begins to walk off "C'mon, Aang, let's go!" Sokka points to Katara "where do you think you're going?" "To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!" she snaps  
Aang seems confused for a moment before his face brightens "I am? Great!"

But percy catches Katara on the shoulder so she turns to him. He just shakes his head "you can't leave them" he says gesturing to the people in the village. Sokka backs up that claim "Katara! Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" She pauses, doubt and indecision on her face until Aang comes up next to her. "Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family." She just nods sadly.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" Katara asks. "Thanks for penguin sledding with me." Aang smiles.  
"Where will you go?" Katara ventured.  
Aang pats Appa "Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders. Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that." he laughs. Percy walks towards him "im coming with you" he declares.

"you are?" Aang asked "you are!?" Sokka stuttered. "you bearly know Aang why would you go with him, stay here with us" Sokka says secretly wanting him to stay finally having a friend and big brother figure to look up to. Percy just shrugs his shoulders "i don't know, it's just my instincts are telling me to I need to go with him and they've never been wrong before". Sokka doesn't look happy about it but nods.

Aang airbends on Appa . He looks back at Percy "are you sure you want to come with me?" he asks carefully. "why don't you want me to come?" Percy jokes back "No! of course i want you to come but.." Percy cuts him off "sorry, your stuck with me kid". "My names Aang" he deadpans and Percy smirks "yeh i know, but it annoys you when i call you kid". Aang just smiles before looking at the tribe "It was nice meeting everyone."

Just as Percy is about to get on Appa Crystal runs to him and hugs around his waist tightly "don't go Percy! I'll miss you!" she cries, her eyes shining with tears. He looks at her sadly before kneeling in front of her wiping a stray tear "hey, it's okay. I'll miss you too but you know what?" "what?" she asks rubbing her eye. "My instincts also tell me i'll see you again real soon so don't be sad okay" he rubs her head. She nods and hugs him tightly before letting him go and going back to the group. The other tribe members look hear warmed and saddened by the exchange.

"Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!" Aang says just after Percy jumps on his saddle with ease. "Come on, boy." Aang says sparing a last glance at Katara as they walk out of sight.

Gran Gran lay a hand on Kataras shoulder "Katara, you'll feel better after you –"  
Katara cuts her off angrily "You happy now? There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!"

Sokka straightens up "All right! Ready our defences! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now! And no potty breaks!"

A little ways from the tribe in a frozen wasteland Appa, Percy and Aang sit resting in the curves of some ice formations. The formation has two doughnut shaped holes. Appa lies on his back in the lower one, Aang in the smaller higher one. And Percy sat leaning against Appa. "hey Aang?" Percy says. "yeh". "your the avatar aren't you?" Percy asks completely shocking Aang to the point he falls of the ice formation into a pile of snow. "what? H-how did you know?" He asks.

"Well i can tell your pretty powerful, i would mistake you for a demigod if there were any others here. Sokka told me about the avatar and how he was meant to be reborn into the air nomads but didn't. Hes been missing for a century and we've been frozen for a century too, i just kind of put two and two together". Aang looks at him before looking down sadly "I-I was meant to be the avatar but i ran away before they could teach me. I was scared". Aang expected to be yelled at but instead Percy held his shoulder.

"I get it, having the weight of the world on your shoulder is a heavy burden to bear by yourself. I think that is why i was sent here, to take some of that burden from you, to protect you, to help you save the world." Percy admits looking him in the eyes.

"I'm scared Percy" Aang admits. "I know, iv'e held the weight of the world on my shoulders a few times once literally". Percy chuckles. Aang looks at him "how did you do it?" he asks looking for answers. Percy smiles slightly thinking of his friends "I had help, friends, without them i wouldn't bee here now. You don't have to do this alone, i will help you."

"promise?" Aang asks and in that moment he looks more like a child than ever before. Percy nods "I promise" while vowing to himself he would protect Aang as much as he could, he wasn't going to let him live the same kind of life he had. Aang smiles and Percy teaches Aang to fist bump sealing the deal.

Aang looks out to the sea and gets up with a start. He sees a Fire Navy ship steaming toward the village. Percy seeing his face turns and comes to the same conclusion "The village!" They slide down off the ice formation and run towards the village "Appa, wait here!" Aang yells back as they run.

================================================================================

Back in the village

Sokka sits in his tent putting on his war garb. Fingerless gloves, arm wraps, boots and face paint. Once ready Sokka leaves his tent with his weapons, alone, Sokka stands atop the ice wall of the village, scanning the mist for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise is heard and the ground begins to shake. Parts of the wall on which Sokka stands begins to crumble while the villagers look around in alarm.

Suddenly a massive shadow emerges from the mist, dwarfing Sokka. It is the bow of Prince Zuko's ship. "Ohhh, man!" Sokka yells as Prince Zuko's ship cuts through the ice all the way to the city wall itself. As the ships continue to ice break towards the wall, Katara puts Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear and then gets a little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village begins to crack all over the place.

"Sokka, get out of the way!" Katara yells as she sees the ship coming straight towards him. As the ship reaches the wall, it collapses into a heap of ice and snow which tumbles back into the village, carrying Sokka with it. The villagers emerge from their shelters and stare in amazement and fear at the ship. Katara draws a deep breath in anticipation.

With a noise of metal on metal the ship opens and folds out and down onto the village's floor with a giant walkway. Sokka's falls backwards to avoid being crushed by the walkway. As the steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers are revealed wearing breastplates, shoulder guards and helmets. Zuko walks down the walkway stairs followed by guards looking very intimidating.

Sokka gets up and bravely charges at Zuko with an adolescent war cry. As he runs up the steps to the Prince, Zuko casually and expertly kicks his weapon out of his hand and then kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice. His head gets stuck in the snow and he struggles to free himself. The villagers draw back in fright and the ease with which their only warrior has been beaten by the invaders. Zuko walks forward to address the village. He looks over the crowd, then walks over to Katara and Gran Gran.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko demands. He looks around the crowd and sees no immediate response. He grabs Gran Gran and shows her to the villagers. "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" Again no one responds. After a brief pause, he throws Gran Gran roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration he launches a gout of flame over the villager's heads making them cower in fear. "I know you're hiding him!" Zuko yells.

Behind Zuko, Sokka gets up. He retrieves his weapon and charges Zuko again with another cry. Zuko turns to him in annoyance. He dodges Sokka's charges and flips him over his head. Zuko fires a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he does. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoids the boomerang and turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss.

Sokka grabs a spear and charges Zuko, who, as Sokka reaches him, breaks off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been torn off, Zuko grabs the spear and bonks Sokka on the forehead with it several time until it breaks it in half and drops the pieces on the ground. Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, has also sunk to the ground, rubbing his head. Zuko stands sternly over him. In the sky in the background the boomerang reappears and It slams Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off. Furious, Zuko begins to spit fire out of his hands as he hovers menacingly over Sokka.

Before Zuko can land a hit on Sokka Percy appears with Rpitide in hand. He blocks the attack and stands tall knocking Zuko backwars before swiping his legs out from under him.The children cheer as Aang also reaches the villagers. "Percy! You came back!" Percy hears Crystal cry from behind him. He smiles warmly at her "of corse i did, i said we'd see eachother again and besides" he says facing the enemy again "i have a few promises to keep".

"Thanks for comin'" Sokka says rubbing the back of his neck, Percy just nods his head slightly in response. Percy looks over at what he assumes are the Firebenders. Zuko gets to his feet and assumes a firebending stance and Percy readies his stance holding his sword higher. Percy is surrounded by Zuko and his men before they begin to close in, but Percy slashes at the men on his right while kicking the one on his right in the face. He swipes for Zuko as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face with his gauntles.

"Give me the Avatar now!" Zuko yells throwing fire at Percy who rolls to doge it. Percy gets up and sees Aang about to step forward but Percy beats him to it "That would be me" Percy smirks. Aang, Sokka and Katara look at him incredulously, they know he can't be the Avatar, hes not even from their world. Aang is about to protest "but.." Percy cuts him of with a look and shakes his head subtly. Aang now understands that Percy is trying to protect him like he said he would.

Zuko looks at Percy in disbelief "You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" Percy panics for a moment thinking he isn't going to believe hes the Avatar if he doesn't see any airbending. Then he remembers the blessing he had revived from the gods. Zues blessed him with the air, he said it would work in his favour so Percy in his head asked the air to help him and as if it heard him Zuko and his soldiers are blown of their feet leaving his three friends confused as to how he did it.

 

Zuko gets up and maneuvers himself opposite Percy as they position against each other in the middle of a village that has become an arena. "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. Your the same age as me!" Zuko says annoyed at all that time wasted. "Dude you need to get a life" Percy counters smirking. Five of Zukos guards come towards him but Percy takes them out. Striking the first three with his sword and one using the water to push him away and for the last, moving the ice from benieth him making it surround him.

Now even more angry Zuko fires blast after blast at Percy. Percy dissipates each blast as it strikes by pulling water from behind him in front of him like a shield. This doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Percy looks behind him seeing Crystal cower in fear and realises he can't protect them all. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Percy asks lowering Riptide.

 

After a brief pauses Zuko straightens up and nods stiffly and in moments a soldier's hands takes his sword which just makes Percy laugh since it will just return to his pocket, another leads him to the ship but Aang rushes forward. "No, Percy! Don't do this!"

"Don't worry, Aang, it'll be okay." he says as they push him forward roughly "Take care of Crystal for me until I get back." he waves goodbye before they put heavy cuffs on his wrists. "Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Zuko says proudly to the helmsmen.

They board the ship and the walkway rises back up. Crystals eyes water as the prison closes around Percy. His smile drops as he sees her pain. The shadow of the closing Walkway closes over him before he is dragged again into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sorry sorry sorry for the VERY long wait I've had a very hectic few months. This is a bit rushed so sorry for the bad writing ahah. I didn't realise people actually liked this story so i will try and update more regularly again and if i don't just yell at me hehe. Thanks for reading Xxx


	5. The Freedom To Choose Our Prison

Life goes on in the village, however they have to rebuild what the fire nation broke. But they look sad, not only for the partly destroyed village but for the hero they barely knew that didn't even hesitate to save them. Aang stands at the water's edge looking out at the sun rising over the sea thinking about Percy. Katara and Sokka join him thinking about their new friend who gave himself up to save their home. It has been nearly three weeks since then, they wanted to go get him but the village needed them to help rebuild.

"This is my fault" Aang says sadly looking at the ground. Katara puts a hand on his shoulder "It's not your fault Aang, Percy gave himself up to save us" but Aang just shakes his head "its me they wanted.." Sokka and Katara look at him confused until he explains "I'm the Avatar, Percy only said he was to protect me.. he says that why he was sent here, to protect me and help me save the world."

The other two look at him again taking in this information before Sokka walks back to the village looking determined. "It'll be okay Aang, Percy is half God, he will be okay" but she doesn't sound totally convinced. Soon Sokka walks back carrying some things. "Are you guys gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?" he asks. They smile and Katara hugs him "Get in. We're going to save your crush." Sokka jokes but Aang gets a sad face.

"Oh please you have more of a crush on him" Katara smirks as Sokka shrugs "i mean have you seen him with a sword, its awesome, and those powers.. by the way how did he use air? I thought he could only control water?" Katara rubs her chin before shrugging "we will have to ask him when we rescue him".

Katara turns to the canoe and says "There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe." But Aang runs off before retuning with Appa in the background. "You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" Sokka moans as they get on his saddle before Appa jumps into the water.

On the warship (three weeks ago)

The ship cuts through the ice packed water as it sails on its journey home. On deck Percy's hands are bound behind him as he faces Zuko, Iroh and a bunch of guards. Zuko takes this moment to look Percy up and down. He takes note of his dark hair and tanned skin, he is about the same height as Zuko and holds himself strongly. If he wasn't the avatar he would mistake him for fire nation, except for his eyes. His eyes are a sea green colour that Zuko finds himself staring for too long before coughing.

"This sword will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And" he shoves the sword in Iroh's direction "take this to my quarters." Zuko commands.

Percy is escorted through the ship until they reach his cell, sure Percy could escape easily but as long as they thought they had the Avatar they wouldn't be hunting Aang. "you guys should re-decorate, i'm thinking some blue" Percy jokes. 

"Silence!" a guard yells at him before shoving him into the cell. It was small with a mat on the floor to sleep on and a tiny bared window that he could barely see out of. Percy just sits on the mat and takes off his jacket throwing it next to him as he thinks about how to pass the time. To be honest it wasn't exactly the worst prison cell hes had to stay in.

A few hours pass until someone finally comes into his cell. Zuko followed closely by his uncle walk into the room locking the door behind them. Zuko is about to speak, probably to brag but he sees Percys shirt that is covered in a deep red on his chest. "Your hurt? I didn't even land a hit on you?" he says confused walking closer to him. Percy look down to his shirt filling with sadness for the second time "i'm fine, it-it's not my blood" he says stuttering thinking about who's blood it is, was. "I don't suppose you have a shirt i could wear?" Percy asks hopefully feeling sick still wearing the blood covered shirt. 

Iroh leaves the room soon returning with a plain white shirt and hand it to Percy "thanks" he says placing it next to his jumper. He wasn't going to change it in front of anyone, they would see his scars and feel disgusted. "who's blood is it?" Zuko asks still staring at his shirt. Percy breaks from his thought "i-it doesn't matter, they're dead now.." he mutters hoping he would leave it alone. "Did you kill them?" he asks glaring at him slightly. "No! Gods no, never!" he yells horrified at the thought. 

"anyhow we came to question you correct Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked. Oh boy, Percy was going to have fun with this. "what is your name?" Zuko asks firmly standing tall. "persassy Jackson" Percy smirks. Zuko crosses his arms not impressed but Iroh seems to find it funny as he holds back a laugh. "Percy Jackson"

"That is a strange name, are you not from around here?" Iroh asks. "you could say that" Percy shrugs. "Where have you been the last century?" Zuko demands. "Frozen in ice having a nice sleep". Zuko rolls his eyes. "Where did you learn to fight like that, air nomads are peaceful and don't fight" Iroh questions. Percy's face lowers at the thought of camp, everyone he knew must be long dead by now, maybe there wasn't even a camp anymore. "He asked you a question!" Zuko yells making Percy leave his thoughts. "Im self taught" Percy mutters through clenched teeth. 

"enough of this, none of this matters, i have the Avatar and i can finally return home" Zuko declares. "Why couldn't you before?" Percy asks. Zuko shoots him a look "I was banished by my father, the fire lord. I may only return when i have captured the Avatar." Percy looks at him moving his head to the side like a confused puppy "dude your dad sounds like a jerk". 

"How dare you insult the fire lord!" Zuko yells taking a threatening step towards Percy. "I'm just saying, what kind of dad banishes his own son.. sounds like your better off without him" Zuko is angered by his words and swiftly leaves the room slamming the door behind him leaving just Percy and Iroh in the cell. 

"Please excuse my Nephew, he seems to be angry all the time" Iroh says apologetically. "I would be to if my dad did that to me." Iroh nods. "I will visit you soon, maybe you can try some Jasmine tea." Percy smiles and waves goodbye to him as he leaves. Finally alone Percy takes off his once orange camp shirt and changes into the white one glad he wasn't given one of those weird robe thing they seem to be wearing. 

He holds the shirt in his hand just looking at it for a while, he becomes sad that the only thing he had to remind him of home was ruined now. As he sighs he smells a the failure scent of the salty sea and when he opens his eyes he sees something in front of him on the ground. He picks it up to see a picture of him and his friends in camp all smiling. It makes tears form at his eyes looking at the pictures, there is another picture of him and him mum together. He can't stop the tears as they fall and finally there is a picture of him and Annabeth being peaceful in each others arms. Percy lays down holding the photos to his chest and rubbing the ring on his finger as he cries but manages to whisper "Thanks dad".

================================================================================

Days past and no one has come to his cell yet, not even to give him food or water, its been what he thinks is four days, its hard to tell with such a small window. So Percy was surprised when Zuko came to his cell "get up" he mutters and Percy obliges hiding a wobble at his lack of energy. "Come on" Zuko commands as he leads Percy out of the room and into a much larger room. There are dummys and weapons aligning the walls, when they get into the room the door is locked behind them. 

"Whats this about?" Percy asks facing Zuko. "I'm board and could do with a good fight, i think we should pick up where we left off" Zuko says as he throws him a sword. "Aren't you afraid i will beat you and escape..?" But Zuko chuckles "even if you did we are in the middle of the ocean, there is nowhere for you to go." That's what he thought but Percy just shrugged it off and got into a fighting position. 

Zuko lunged first attacking him with his dual swords. Percy easily blocked his attack and kicked him in the stomach making him fall back. Zuko growls and lunges again swiping for Percy's legs but he jumps over it landing on the of the swords making Zuko drop it leaving him with one sword. They clash swords for nearly ten minuets. If Percy had the energy he would have beaten him seven minuets ago but since he hadn't eaten anything for four days he was running on empty. 

They were both sweating as they fought harder, Percy finally deciding he needed to end this or he would drop from exhaustion. He charges Zuko flipping over his head before faking a swipe at him legs making him jump just as Percy kicked the sword from his hand. Zuko fell to the ground and before he could get back up Percy's sword was at his neck. Zuko looked annoyed and impressed at the same time. Percy held out a hand to help him up but he ignored it and pulled himself up.

"you are a good fighter" Zuko admits wiping the sweat from his brow. "Yeh, you too, i don't think anyone has kept up with me for that long". But as he finishes that sentence Percy falls forward finally his exhaustion taking over. Zuko surprises himself when he catches him in his arms and is shocked to feel how light he is. Zuko lays Percy gently on the ground and leans over him "whats wrong, i never got a hit on you?" Zuko asks. 

Percys vision is a blur and soon his speech matches it "I-I'm just tired.. Haven't eat-eaten in a while" he breaths closing his eyes. Zuko looks angered at this "You should have been getting a meal every day!" Zuko doesn't know why but he is angered that Percy hasn't been treated well. He shakes his head, he really shouldn't care, he is his prisoner after all. But even so he lifts Percy and wraps an arm around his waist before he carries him to his room. 

He lays Percy down and leaves soon returning with food that he just lays next to him before he silently leaves the room again locking the room but he still manages to hear a faint "thanks" through the door. After Percy had rested and eaten he felt much better. He was sat up in his room as someone came through the door. It was Iroh, and he was carrying some sort of tea set and what looked like a board game to Percy.

"Hello young man" he said as he entered. "I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner I was preoccupied but I was wondering if you would care for that tea now". Percy was more surprised that he was asking but either way he nodded and smiled "sure" he says gesturing in front of him. They sit and drink tea that usually Percy wouldn't care for but Iroh's teas was pretty good. 

After they drank their tea Iroh set up his game and showed Percy how to play. They played a few times with Percy just losing every time. But by the third game Percy had won, he'd spent the first two just trying to get the hang of the game, he chalked it up to Athena's blessing of wisdom and war strategy but whatever the reason Iroh was very shocked. "I have never been beaten before!" he exclaims. 

"Heh, sorry Iroh" Percy chuckles. "call me Uncle" he smiles, Percy smiles back but shakes his head "I don't know if Zuko would like it, i'm just going to call you gramps instead". Iroh smiles at the name nodding in approval. "you know since you have been here i have sensed a change in Zuko" he claims. 

"What kind of change?" Percy asks curious. "He seems less angry than before and I believe he brought you that food himself, that is very out of character, perhaps he has taken a liking to you" but Percy just laughs "are you kidding, i'm his prisoner, the only reason he helped me was because he needs me alive." "hmm if you say so" Iroh finishes and packs away his things. "i will be back for a rematch in a few days. Percy waves him goodbye as his cell is locked "later gramps" he yells. 

Soon after he left Percy settled down to sleep. Percy hated sleeping. Well he didn't hate sleeping, he hated the nightmares that followed. He often found himself dreaming of the war or his torture sessions. He would wake up screaming and yelling because he was being forced to watch the traumas all over again. Thankfully though he didn't have a nightmare that night but he did have one in the next day, he just wasn't asleep when it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i'm so sorry for the long wait but i'm going to have some free time thanks to the holiday so I will be able to update more. Thank you for reading x


	6. Evil Wins When Good Men Do Nothing

The next day Percy Woke up to find he didn't have any nightmare which he would usually be glad about but today he woke up to find a guard staring at him. Percy sat up quickly "the heck, what are you doing in here you scared the crap out of me!" The guard just laughed.

"Thanks to you the Prince is docking my pay in half" he mutters as his eyes look angry but he has a horrifying fake smile on his face. "How is that my fault?" Percy asks and the guard walks over to him and grabs him by the hair tightly "because he didn't like the fact i forgot to feed you". Percy punches him in the stomach to make him let go and is about to attack again but the guard holds up three photos. 

Percy freezes looking at the photos in the guards hands. His only reminders of his family. "I take these are important the" the guard muses. "Give them back!" Percy demands glaring at him. "I don't think so, this is my insurance." "Insurance?" Percy asks angry that he has put his dirty hands on the pictures. The guard light his other hand on fire and holds it uncomfortably close to the photos "yeh Insurance, to make sure you don't tell anyone like the prince or his uncle about the fun i'm going to have" He chuckles darkly.

"If i have to stay on this ship for little to no money i'm at least going to get some fun out of it by watching you in pain." he smirks. Percy growls but knows he can't do anything, he needed those photos. He lowers his head in defeat as the guard kicks him in the stomach making Percy fall to the ground before kicking him again and again until Percy is pretty sure he feels some ribs break. When he is finally finished the guard is sweating "You know torture is more fun when you scream" he murmurs drily annoyed he wasn't able to make him cry out in pain. This wasn't Percy's first time being tortured, and compared to that this was just a breeze. 

With one last kick the guard left locking the cell behind him. Percy laid there for a while really wishing he had some water now. Percy finally brought himself to stand up only to fall again. He slowly made his way to the mat and pulled hi jacket on to hide the bruises. He couldn't let anyone know or those photos would go up in flames. 

This continues for days each day getting worse. It started with beatings and then he got some equipment. A knife, a whip and sometimes just burning him using his firebending. Percy still refused to cry out in pain, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. After six days of consecutive torture for hours at a time Iroh finally decided to visit. Percy usually enjoyed it when Iroh came to see him but not this time. He knew Iroh was smart so Percy would have to try extra hard to hide it.

Iroh came through the door just as Percy zipped up his jacket to hide the wounds that only added to his already existing scars. "Hello young man" Iroh greets. Percy sighs "for the last time gramps call me Percy". Iroh chuckles and nods. He stets up his tea and pours Percy a cup "here" he says placing it in front of him. Percy nods in thanks but doesn't lift it. They speak for a little while, Iroh filling him in on whats happened in the last century.

"Percy your tea will get cold" Iroh says looking at the untouched cup. "Right" Percy nods. "at least you called me Percy" he jokes trying to release the tension he was feeling. Percy had managed to keep moving to a minimum so far but now he had no choice. Percy lifts his arm reaching from the cup, his body screaming in disapproval, pain manifesting all over his body. Percy bites his touch holding back a painful groan and manages to lift the cup to him lips.

He is about to take a sip when his ribs cry out in pain making him drop the cup, it smashing on the ground. Percy coughs to try and hide the painful groan. "Sorry Iroh! I didn't mean t..." But Iroh just raises a hand to silence him "accidents happen Percy, no need to apologise" he says a cleans up the mess which makes Percy feel bad but he definitely couldn't move enough to tidy it up without yelling.

After Iroh cleans up he plays a game of Pai Sho against Percy but Percy's head wan't able to concentrate on winning and hiding the pain he was feeling and much to Irohs enjoyment Percy lost. "Huh i haven't beaten you since the first two times we played" Iroh notes. "Well maybe you got better gramps" Percy jokes. Iroh smiles but continues to stare at Percy for a moment. "Are you alright Percy" he asks.

'Shit' Percy thinks but calms himself before he says something stupid "yeh i'm fine just being a prisoner and all" he chuckles hurting his broken ribs. Iroh nods and packs away the game. He stands about to leave but says "tomorrow you will join me and my Nephew for dinner" Iroh smiles. "W-What? I can't, Zuko wouldn't want to" Percy says trying to come up with excuses. 

"Nonsense, besides you are looking thin and it will give us the chance to get to know each other" Iroh says leaving no room for argument. Percy had no idea why he would want to get to know his prisoner, he was sure Iroh had something else up his sleeve. Iroh left with the typical see you next time and the second he left Percy laid his body on the ground and curled up letting himself show his pain. He was too tired to move from that spot and just fell asleep right there leaving him to dread the next day. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a short one today x


	7. Some secrets are worth telling

Percy didn't even get out of bed the next day knowing he needed to conserve as much energy as possible. He just laid there taking deep breaths as he tried to think of a way to get out of having dinner with the prince and his uncle, any other time Percy would be happy to eat a great meal but this time there was too much riding on him keeping this secret. 

The sound of the lock on his door being opened wakes him from his trance and there stood the guard that had been torturing him for days on end back for another round. "Afternoon punching bag" he says in a disturbing voice, Percy would have groaned if he had the energy. "Ready for some more fun" he says and pulls out something from behind him back. In his hand he held four metal brands each holding the symbols of the nations.

Percy could see where this was heading and crawled as far away from him as he could and breathing deeply so he would be able to hold back the screams. The guard came towards him and using his firebending he heated the earth brand first but only the bottom part. When it was hot enough for his liking he makes his way to Percy and help out a photo, it was the one of him and Annabeth "I suggest you don't squirm so i can do this properly. 

Percy gave in ad the guard pressed the brands into the front of his right hip below his stomach. Percy gritted his teeth to stop from screaming as he heard his flash burn and could smell it as he worked onto the next one. Each time he would only heat part of the brand stacking them ontop of eachother. By the last one Percy had to bite his lip so hard it bled. 

When it was finally over the guard marvelled at his work and chuckled "i think i did a pretty good job, until tomorrow" he muttered and left the room. Percy waited and waited for the pain to go down. Eventually he realised it wasn't going to and sat up to look at the damage. The brand formed one large symbol about the size of a large tennis ball. The symbol fit together and if it didn't hurt like tartarus Percy would have actually liked it. 

Percy lowered his shirt over it and could feel the blood seeping through it, he also felt a few of his other wounds from yesterday that still had yet to close seep into the shirt. Percy cursed forgetting the shirt was white and pulled his hoodie on, zipping it up to hide the red. Luckily he did because only a few moment later a guard came in to escort him to the Princes dining hall. 

Percy limped and breathed heavily on the way having to wipe off some sweat before they got to the door. Taking some deep breaths he pushed the pain to the bottom and composed himself before walking through the door which he struggled to do so with the cuffs the guard had put on him.

Once he got inside he saw Zuko and Iroh standing looking at some sort of map before they realised Percy had arrived. Iroh turns and smiles at him while Zuko just scotts before turning away. "Percy, come and sit" he says warmly. Percy does as he is asked and carefully lowered himself to the ground in front of the small square table. That was one of the may things that confused Percy about his world. They had chair yet they chose to sit on the floor?

Percy finally sat and released an unsteady breath. "Come nephew it's time to eat" Iroh says as he lifts the lid of the soup. Percy was thankful that at the very least he didn't have to chew anything. Zuko looks irritated but does as his uncle says. "And why is the prisoner here?" Zuo asks his Uncle. "Because i invited him" he replied simply like that's obvious. Percy laugh but it turns into a cough, percy coughs into his hand and can feel blood but quickly hides it beneath the table. 

Percy looks up to see Iroh looking at him "I'm fine gramps just have a cold, i'm not used to all this snow" he plays it off. "Of course" Iroh replies and soon Iroh and Zuko engage in conversation leaving Percy to attempt to eat the soup, it was nice and he would have enjoyed it if it didn't mix with the taste of blood in his mouth. 

"So Percy, I hear you beat my nephew in a swords fight" Iroh muses making Zuko choke on his soup. "Uh yeah just by chance" Percy says like it's nothing. "You are rather humble" Iroh says and Percy wants to change the subject so he asks Zuko "how long have you been able to fire bend?" And surprisingly they have a conversation that didn't result in Zuko yelling, he told him about how he trained as a child and that the most experienced firebenders could used lightning. "Woah that's pretty cool" Percy exclaims as Zuko shrugs it off "My sister can control lightning but i can't. My father often attributed it to her being born lucky, he said i was lucky to be born" Zuko said more to himself than to anyone else.

"I don't believe in luck" Percy says making Zuko stare at him "you'll do it when the time is right, luck has nothing to do with it" Percy smiles and shocking Percy and Iroh Zuko smiles as well. They continue to fall into comfortable conversation until dinner is over "Percy, you have barely eaten" Iroh says looking at percy's bowl with barely any soup eaten. "i'm just not that hungry, sorry" Percy reply rubbing his neck but that was a mistake as pain shoots through his arm down to him hip making him flinch slightly. 

Percy thought he got away with it but Zuko and his Uncle saw it even if it was barely noticeable. Percy slowly stants "thanks for the invite cramps but i'm tired, i better get back to my cell" Percy chuckles to hide the pain of standing from his face. "Percy i know you are hiding something.." Iroh says.

Percy looks at him confused "I'm not sure what your tal" but is cut off my Zuko "Please, you hid it pretty well but we aren't fools, something is wrong." "It's nothing really" Percy says waving them off but as he turns to leave the pain in his stomach flares and forces his to clutch his stomach "Percy?" Iroh asks in a concerned voice.

But before Percy can reply with an excuse he coughs making blood splatter across the floor. Zuko and Iroh stand quickly moving towards him just as Percy starts to fall. Zuko runs and slips across the ground barely catching him before he head hits the ground. "Percy!" he yells in what Percy thinking is a worried voice but blames it on the blood loss. 

"Percy what is the matter?" Iroh asks sitting beside him as Zuko carefully lays Percy down with his head on Zuko's lap. "Nothing, just leave it okay" Percy moans as blood drops off his chin. "Percy your hurt we can't just ignore that." Zuko says not too loudly to make him flinch hurting him more. Iroh moves closer and grabs the zip on Percy's hoodie. Before he can pull it down Percy grabs his hand weakly "don't" he whispers but Iroh looks to Zuko who nods and unzips the jacket.

Once the jacket is unzipped the two are shocked to see his once white shirt covered in blood like the ogre shirt he had was only this blood was fresh. "Percy what happened?!" Iroh asks while Zuko looks over the shirt speechless wondering how he managed to hide this, he must be in a huge amount of pain, any normal persona would being crying or would have passed out long ago. 

Zuko sees at the hem of his shirt that has slightly ridden up a redness around his skin. He slowly reaches down and gently pulls it up revealing the recently acquired brand. Zuko drops the shirt shocked "What the hell!" he yells. Iroh looks at it before moving to lift the shirt more. Percy tries to protest "please don't" he says in bearly a whisper. 

Iroh ignores his plea and pulls his shirt up and what they see makes them sick to their stomach. Percy's body is covered in wounds fresh and old. Some look like they were made today and some look years old. His entire body is covered in them. "By the gods" Iroh says breathlessly looking at the wounds. Some are light and short while others are deep and long, they look like they were created by many different weapons. Knives, whip marks, burns, poison. He was covered in them and they continued to bleed. 

Zuko moves a hand to Percy's chest but he flinches at the contact "I think some of his bones are broken as well" Iroh says in disbelief "how are you still conscious let alone having dinner like its normal?" He asks and Zuko fishes "forget that, why are you hiding it, who did this to you!" he asks angrily. Percy moves his arms in a feeble attempts to lower his shirt that only causes him more pain. Zuko grabs his hand to stop him. "Please just leave it alone, please." Percy begs. 

This just angers Zuko more, hurting him this badly, torturing him was bad enough but to see someone as strong as Percy beg made Zuko shake with anger, someone not even Zuko could touch. "who did this Percy" he asks frimley. "I-I can't tell you" he breaths shakily. "Why not Percy?" Iroh asks gently nearly seeing fear in his eyes. "They, They have something very important to me, i can't lose them, i can't!" he nealy yells. "What do they have?" Iroh asks. 

Percy takes a few breaths before replying "photos". "Photos!" Zuko yells "who cares about photos, your being tortured and you care more about stupid photos" he says angered that Percy went through this pain just for a few pieces of paper. 

Percy shakes his head making him dizzy for a moment "No! They're not just photos, they are all i have left. They are the only thing in this world i have! Please, they are more important to me then a bit of pain, i've dealt with far worse than this just please, i can't lose them." Percy exclaims as tears come to his eyes but refuse to fall.

Zuko is completely lost for words. These photos must be extremely important to Percy. And for some weird reason he wanted to get them back for him, not only for Percy but he was also curious about what the photos were off if they meant that much to him. "I will get them for you" Zuko says strongly. Percy starts to sit up quickly "I-I can't risk it, he said he would burn them if you found out!"

Zuko just held Percy by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes "trust me" he says simply. Zuko knew he had no reason to, Percy was his prisoner and he was known for being cold but Percy just nodded amazing Zuko. Percy breathing started to slow and he slumped against Zuko's she's passing out. Iroh checked his pulse to see if he was still breathing and looked up to tell Zuko he was but stopped when he saw Zuko looking intently at Percy. He had never seen his Nephew so captivated by anything before, he had also never seen him smile this much, Percy seemed to have that effect on him.

Iroh finally coughed catching Zuko's attention "we need to get him to my room, i have things there to heal him" he said calmly drawing attention back to Percy's open wounds. Iroh stands soon followed by Zuko who lifts Percy into him arms bridal style with Percy head still leaning comfortably on his chest, frowning at how he can feel the blood on his hands. 

They quickly make their way to Iroh's room a few doors away and Zuko gently lays Percy on the bed as Iroh gets his thing to help him. Iroh soon returns holding herbs, bandages, a thread and needle and some gauges. Zuko helps Iroh hold Percy up so they can take off his jacket followed by his shirt. They both take sharp breaths when they see there are just as many scars on his back if not more. Maybe you wouldn't have been able to see them before if you so easily but now the wounds were raw and bleeding.

After laying him back down Iroh set to work healing him, trying to keep him comfortable in the poses as Percy breathes shallowly on the bed. Zuko can do nothing but watch as Iroh tries him best to heal Percy, the more he looks at Percy's pained state the angrier he gets. He can't stand to just stand there anymore not being able to do anything so he does what he said he would making sure Percy wasn't wrong to trust him.

"Keep him alive" is all he can mutter through clenched teeth before he storms out of the room looking for whoever had the gall to hurt his prisoner without his permission.


	8. Smiles of the past

Hours pass slowly as Iroh finishes patching up Percy as best he could. Iroh had seen many horrors in the war, being as old as he was he thought he had seen it all but none had shaken him quite this much, not just the fresh wounds but the old ones as well, they looked like they would never stop hurting even after being healed. He was sure not to show this on the outside thought when Zuko finally returned, he knew that Zuko was angry enough without Iroh’s nerves setting him off as well.

Zuko returned to the room silently and went to the sink cleaning red off his bloody fists. Iroh didn't need to ask what happened and instead just nodded at his nephew when he finally turned around. "How is he?" Zuko asks emotionless. "He will heal, he had a few cracked ribs, sprained ankle and broken wrist, it also looks like his shoulder popped out at some point and I won't be able to set it until he wakes up. The burns seem to have caused the most damaged, left untreated they would have gotten infected and possibly killed him. His back is also covered in lacerations, i honestly don’t know how he has been conscious for that long, the pain alone should have knocked him out but blood loss on top of that, i haven’t seen anyone so resilient”

Zuko clenched one of his fists and growled, Iroh has seen him angry many times but this rage he could see in his nephew's eyes, it scared him. Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder "he will be okay, he is strong". "I don't care i just need him alive or my father will not accept me home" Zuko muttered but not in his usual confident rough voice. Iroh shook his head slowly and let out a light chuckle "I can see he has grown on you, he has grown on me as well" he pats zuko on the shoulder before he can argue it. 

Iroh left to do some research, while fixing Percy up he saw his tattoos and knew he had seen them somewhere before, he didn't want to bombard Percy with question as soon as he woke up so he decided to research it himself leaving Zuko alone with the unconscious Percy and the paper he held in his hand.

Zuko sighed and sat on the chair beside Percy's bed. He rubbed his face looking over Percy who he thought wouldn't wake up for days with injuries like that. Zuko sits there for a while just watching Percy breath, he doesn't know why but it calms him and nothing ever calmed him. He sat there holding the paper in his hands still not having looked at them. He was doing it out of privacy but he seems to keep forgetting that the avatar is his prisoner, he shouldn’t care for such things.

Finally Zuko flips the paper over and looks at the pictures. They were of Percy, a younger looking Percy in some. Zuko becomes breathless looking at it, he had never see such amazing art, it was so realistic compare to the images he had of him and his mother. There were picture with what Zuko assumed were friends of his, some very strange creatures he hadn't encountered before leaving him in confusion. They looked to be messing around without much care, even percy had a huge smile on his face, one he had yet to see in real life. The others in the photo seemed to be looking at Percy with admiration and care. Even has a blonde boy was messing with Percy's hair he still has a admiring smile. 

Finally taking in the faces he looks at the next one. The next picture was of a woman, she had pitch black hair like Percy's and a warm smile that for whatever reason made Zuko smile too. He came to the conclusion that woman was his mother, you could see the resemblance. The picture of them together looking like they were just pleased to be in each others company while having what looked like blue cake?

And then Zuko moved onto the last picture. It was of Percy and.. a girl. A yellow haired girl with grey eyes. She and Percy were very close in the pictures, cuddling and looking genuinely happy having each other. Zuko couldn't understand why but he became angered by the picture. 

He decided to move back to the picture of the woman and just as he did Percy stirred awake unbeknownst to Zuko. Zuko just continued to look at the picture of the woman until Percy's tired voice breaks the silence "my mum" he barely makes out. Zuko looks up quickly surprised his eyes are open let alone him being awake "what?" was all he could seem to say.

Percy lifted a finger to point at the photos "that's my mother, she was beautiful huh" he smiles but Zuko can see the sadness in it even so he nods. "Was?" he asks. Percy's eyes close gently taking breaths "yeh well I've been frozen for 100 years, even someone as amazing as her can't live forever" he says looking at the picture. Zuko thinks of his own mother and how he lost her, he knows the pain of losing that one person that didn't care what you were other than her son.

"what was she like?" Zuko asked genuinely interested in the woman that managed to make even him smile. Percy smiled before speaking "she was the strongest woman I ever knew" he said but knew his mother and Annabeth were both the strongest people he knew. "She was kind, generous, warm, smart, basically the whole package, she always put herself last and was always there for me without fault, she never gave up on me even when i gave up on myself. She deserved the happiest life anyone could live and i pray she got that".

Zuko watched Percy's face as he talked about his mother. He truly meant every word he had said, he could see Percy's sadness but also his happiness. "she sounded like an amazing woman" zuko said looking again at the photo. "she was, I wish I could have kept my promise to her" Percy said longingly up at the ceiling not realising the words he had said, he was just speaking. 

"What promise?" Zuko asked curious. "I promised i would come back to her, that I would smile again. I really wanted to show her i could still smile." he said smiling but Zuko looked from the photo to Percy and saw that there was something missing. Not something physical but Zuko could see it, it just wasn't the same cheeky smile. 

"I’m sorry, I know what it's like to lose a mother" Zuko says not looking at Percy. Percy holds out his hands for the picture "you never really lose them" he says in a small voice but with an edge of confidence that made Zuko want to believe him. Zuko felt the edges of his mouth lift as he placed the pictures in Percy's hand letting his hand linger a moment longer than it needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm uploading so irregularly. I don't have much free time and I don't like rushing this because it becomes slopping and I want you to enjoy what i write. I hope you enjoy reading and let me know what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So this is my first time posting a FanFic on Archive so i don't really know what I'm doing to be honest haha. Feedback would be great so I know how to get better. Thanks for reading and I will update soon :3


End file.
